httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Katrine the Swift
Katrine is a character set to appear in How To Train Your Dragon: Unbreakable Bonds. She is the only member of the Haven Guard who does not hail from a major tribe or was originally from that tribe. Part of the Wingmaidens, she is a new recruit who has recently come of age to start taking on the responsibilities of the Wingmaidens but was sent to Havenholme for a special assignment. Katrine’s parentage remains unknown to her and she has come to Havenholme in search of clues from her past. Biography Not much is known about where Katrine originated from or to whom her family was. The only thing that is known is that she was left on the docks of Wingmaiden Island to be found by the tribe. No letter or anything was left aside from the necklace she wears with her at all times and a piece of paper with her name. Since this time, Katrine was raised among the sisters of the Wingmaiden clan, treated as one of their own. She grew up around strict but loving individuals who taught her the way of handling various weapons, metal crafting, their history, and overall culture. Most of all, she grew up learning the main purpose of the maidens, which was protecting and helping the Razorwhip population. As such, she not only learned various subjects, combat, and got to meet others from the other major tribes but also grew up closely around dragons. She quickly proved herself a quick learner, becoming an expert on these Sharp class dragons from a young age. She also proved herself to be a natural fighter and eager to prove her worth to the Wingmaidens. However, despite her happiness, Katrine always held a sadness in her heart for never knowing who she was or where she came from. Every night since the day she discovered her origins, she was always found sitting on the tallest platform, staring out at the setting sun, wishing she could understand her parents’ motives for leaving her behind. But eventually the time came for Katrine to officially start helping the Wingmaidens when she reached the age of sixteen. However, the original plans for her to join in the next ritual of a Razorwhip choosing her was recently cut short. Given the concern for Havenholme to be looked after, Atali assigned Katrine to represent their tribe, feeling it could be a good learning experience and a way to grant Katrine permission to seek answers to her past. Appearance Katrine is a beautiful, tall female Viking with dark fair skin, flowing dark brown hair that stops half way down her back, and chocolate brown eyes. Her attire consisted of a cream colored, short sleeved tunic dress with dark brown trim. Along the bottom trim are light to dark gray circles decorating it. Over this, she wears a dark brown grizzly bear fur vest with a thick leather clasp to hold it in place at her mid-section. Around her hips is a loincloth that is rectangular in shape held in place with a dark brown belt that matches the dark brown cloth with red trim. Katrine also wears dark brown pants with leather boots, which is lined with fur on the top and two dark brown leather straps to keep the boots tight. Thin tan leather wrappings cover her forearm and create a thick band on her upper arms while the front of her head is covered with a helmet that is silver with gold trim and feathers on the ends. This helmet is visibly made from Razorwhip scales. Lastly, she has blue tattoos over her eyes and forehead and is always seen wearing a brown necklace with dragon fangs on it. Personality Katrine’s personality is rather straight forward. She is a very social, out-going person who always seems to have a positive attitude and wide grin. She is mischievous and humorous, loving to play pranks on her fellow Vikings or trying to keep the mood light. If anything, Katrine is bold and strong willed, willing to jump into danger without a second through and is sometimes stubborn and head strong for her own good. Sometimes, she is even quite competitive, loving a good challenge when it arises. Aside from this, Katrine is also fully of sarcasm and dry wit, never being afraid to quip about something or voice her opinion. This can come off as rude since she isn’t afraid to be blunt and rarely sugar coats subjects. But there are moments that she shows a harsh, cruel side, not being afraid to overstep her boundaries or resort to more drastic measures such as torture or threatening someone’s life. This in some instances shows a darker side to Katrine and that beneath the surface are some psychopathic tendencies. Abilities/Skills *'Metal Work:' With much of the armor and weapons the Wingmaidens use being made of Razorwhip scales, Katrine has learned to work with these metal scales and different metals. The range of this includes molding and shaping the metal, blacksmithing, and sculpting. *'Swordsmanship:' Katrine has been trained extensively in using swords and blades, feeling at home in using them. *'Combat:' Having lived with the Wingmaidens, Katrine has been trained in various types of combat techniques. The ones she used often is hit-and-run and making use of higher ground or jumping and slashing tactics. As it were, she has already been trained on how to attack from a flying dragon and given tips of how to fight when in flight. *'Sailing:' With being unable to have a Razorwhip with her at this time, Katrine put some focus in learning to work a ship and navigate the barbaric oceans when she needs to get somewhere. *'Razorwhip Expert:' Though only recently able to start training with Razorwhips, Katrine has nevertheless accumulated knowledge about the species. She has learned about the habits, behavior, and other vital information. This is especially so when distinguishing between the males and females. *'Physical Attributes:' Katrine is first and foremost a surprisingly strong and physically fit Viking, being able to lift considerable amounts of weight. She is also noted to have excellent stamina and endurance, being able to function for long periods of time. Most of all, Katrine is considered one of the fastest runners and learners among the Wingmaiden young recruits, having often spent her days keeping herself prepared for the days she would take up her place among them. Trivia *Katrine is one of two riders among the Haven Guard that doesn’t know her true origins, the second being Alvis. *Katrine is the only one of her friends who has extensive knowledge on a single species of dragon compared to broader range of dragon knowledge. Category:Viking characters Category:Vikings Category:Dragon Riders Category:Females Category:Rinilya94's Characters